M14 EBR
M14 EBR '('E'nhanced '''B'attle 'R'ifle) is a Designated Marksman Rifle available in almost all versions of Crossfire. This weapon is commonly introduced along with Navy SEAL character. Overview The M14 EBR is a powerful rifle, similar to the M4A1, dealing 32-36 damage per shot in the chest. It's 100% wallbang attribute is also a reason why this rifle is sought after in the Black Market. The M14EBR comes with 30 rounds in the magazine and 90 in reserve, making it inferior to other reskinned weapons in the Black Market. However, this is compensated by it's excellency at most ranges, with it's 1 tap headshot capability at anywhere between 5 yards to 50 yards. Availability *'''CF China *'CF Vietnam' *'CF North America' *'CF Russia' *'CF Indonesia' *'CF Brazil '(removed from Black Market) *'CF Europe' *'CF Spain' *'CF Korea' *'CF Philippines' Trivia *During development, the M14EBR was planned to feature dot-sight scope and a front handle with unusable flashlight, like the M4A1-X, but this was scrapped. Several promotion renders still shows its beta appearance, leading players to believe this gun is quite unique until it's released officially. **On its first release, this gun had a scope and a handle both in it's animation file, but only have handle in model files in CF China. Later 2 months when it has been updated in to item shop, the scope and handle are all gone for unknow reason. **The dot-sight scope is eventually brought back with M14 EBR-Scope Camo. **Originally this gun has a different draw animation just like AK47-Beast, and it also need to pull the rifle bolt after reload the magazine. *The real name of this gun is Mark 14 EBR or simply is MK14 EBR. *Also in real life, the M14's ammunition count varies with the producer, though it typically yields 20 rounds in one magazine. *In real life, the M14 EBR and the original M14 should be more similar to the G3A3 than the M4A1 in performance. Both the M14 and the G3 are 7.62x51mm battle rifles that are more powerful than the AK-47 (7.62x39), and are wildly inaccurate in full-auto fire due to strong recoil. *This is one of the first weapons that when you crouch, the crosshair (choose type A) will show 100% of accuracy, same as all the assault rifle (the second is HK416C) *In CF CN this weapon has a different firing sound, and reloading sound. *Due to the high damage, 100% wallbang, good recoil pattern and accuracy, the M14 EBR and its variants are among one of the most hated weapons in CF VN, and its users are more likely to get kicked after they've gained a few kills. Interestingly, its GP variant, the M14, also shares the same fate despite being considerably weaker. Variants Default= M14EBR_AP_FatalWasp.png|Fatal Wasp M14_EBR_Golden_Dragon.png|Oriental Phoenix M14EBR-QT.png|QT M14EBR-RedCrystal.png|Red Crystal M14_EBR_Taurus.png|Taurus M14EBR_Taurus_Doll.png|Taurus Doll M14EBR-ULTIMATE-GOLD.png|Ultimate Gold M14EBR-XMAS.png|Xmas M14EBR-Xmas(2012).png|Xmas (New) |-| Silencer= M14EBR-S-BLUECAMO.png|Blue Digital Camo M14EBR-S-Camo.png|Digital Camo M14EBR Silencer RoyalDragon5.png|Immortal Dragon |-| Scope= M14EBR SCOPE CAMO.png|Camo Gallery Images= m14_ebr_jp.png|Render. Crossfire20160508_0011.png|HUD and V Model (In-game). M14ebrstats.png|M14EBR Basic stats sungcf16.jpg|Promotion (Beta) BUYWEAPON INFO M14EBR Beta.png|Bag Icon (Beta) M14EBR Beta HUD.png|HUD (Beta) SHOT WEAPON M14EBR Beta.png|Killmark (Beta) M14EBR Beta Render.png|Render (Beta) M14EBR Beta Sideview.png|Side View (Beta) |-| Videos= File:CrossFire - M14EBR - Weapon Gameplay Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Assault Rifles Category:M14EBR Variants